I save you
by Howieboo
Summary: Stefan revient à Mystic Falls après un an passé aux côtés de Klaus. Il doit affronter là-bas tout ce qu'il a laissé derrière lui mais aussi faire face au choix qu'il a fait et à celle qu'il a abandonné, Katherine.
1. Chapter 1

_Après un an passé aux côtés de Klaus, suite au marché conclu avec ce dernier en échange de son sang pour sauver Damon, Stefan revient à Mystic Falls. Là-bas, il devra affronter son passé et tout ce qu'il a laissé derrière lui. Mais Stefan n'est plus le même en revenant et même si en façade, il s'efforce d'être celui que tout le monde a toujours connu, il est brisé de l'intérieur. De plus, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Katherine, celle à qui il doit tout. _

Fic en plusieurs chapitres. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.  
>Bonne lecture ;)<p>

* * *

><p>Stefan avait tout oublié de Mystic Falls. Du moins, il s'y était efforcé. Lorsqu'il arriva sur la place principale, le vent balayant ses cheveux, il redécouvrit chaque endroit avec un oeil nouveau. Chaque personne, chaque âme, chaque coeur présent le rendait plus heureux à chaque instant. Et ce jour-là, il y avait foule sur la place principale. Stefan remarqua une grande banderole qui était accrochée à deux lampadaires et qui annonçait la braderie qui avait lieu le jour-même. Cela expliquait la présence de la quasi-totalité de la population de la ville. Une voix bien connue hurla son nom. Il se retourna et sourit, d'un large sourire sincère qu'il n'avait pas abordé une seule fois en un an, à la vue de Caroline Forbes.<p>

"Stefan, oh mon dieu, tu m'as tellement manqué !" s'exclama la jolie blonde en se jetant littéralement dans les bras de son ami.

Stefan l'enlaça et respira le parfum de ses cheveux. Oh, elle lui avait manqué. Il finit par la lâcher et remarqua derrière eux une silhouette bien connue qui les fixait.

"Content de te revoir," déclara Tyler en se rapprochant d'eux.

Il serra la main à Stefan puis enlaça Caroline d'une manière tendre et naturelle, comme s'il faisait ça depuis toujours. Stefan fronça les sourcils face à ce geste. Ainsi, Caroline et Tyler étaient en couple. Il était ravi pour eux, quoique surpris connaissant la nature de ses deux amis. Comment une vampire et un loup-garou pouvaient sortir ensemble ? Bah, il était bien sorti avec une humaine. Aïe. Repenser à Elena lui fit plus mal que d'ordinaire, peut-être parce qu'il se trouvait à un endroit où ils avaient déjà été des dizaines de fois auparavant.

Le manque qu'il ressentait vis à vis de la jeune fille était constant. Durant cette année passée loin d'elle, il avait longtemps eu son visage en tête lorsqu'il croisait une jeune fille brune. Quand il sentait un parfum qui ressemblait au sien, les souvenirs d'elle affluaient dans sa tête à vitesse grand V. Il n'avait aucun contrôle là-dessus et c'était bien là sa seule faiblesse.

"Alors, quoi de neuf à Mystic Falls ?" demanda Stefan en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton enjoué.

Caroline et Tyler se jetèrent un bref regard hésitant.

"Et bien, rien de spécial," répondit Caroline.

"Allez, je suis parti il y a un an et tu me dis rien de spécial ? Pas de morts ? Pas de coeur brisé ? Pas de vampire flippant qui se pointe pour faire un sacrifice ? Oh non, j'oubliais, ce vampire-là était avec moi."

Il fit suivre sa tirade d'un petit rire mais ça ne fit même pas sourire les deux amoureux. Ils restèrent impassible, ne sachant visiblement pas comment se comporter ni comment réagir.

"Je plaisante," ajouta t-il.

"Je sais. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'impression que ça fait un an... Depuis que vous êtes partis avec Klaus, la situation s'est calmé ici. Mystic Falls est redevenue ce qu'elle était autrefois : une ville paisible."

"Je vois."

"Mais c'est cool de te revoir," compléta Tyler en souriant au jeune homme. "Tu as manqué à tout le monde ici."

Il se fichait d'avoir manqué à tout le monde. A vrai dire, il espérait juste avoir manqué à une personne.

"Bon, et bien je vais vous laisser. J'ai d'autres personnes à aller voir."

"Très bien. On se reverra bientôt, de toute façon ? Tu restes dans le coin, pas vrai ?" demanda Caroline.

"Je ne sais pas encore mais promis, je t'en informerais. Allez, filez."

Il les chassa d'un geste bref de la main en rigolant puis les regarda s'éloigner main dans la main, un petit pincement au coeur. Les voir heureux ensemble lui rappela sa situation actuelle - et le trou béant qui avait pris place dans sa poitrine.

Il reprit sa route et hâta le pas, gardant la tête baissée tout le long du chemin. Il ne voulait pas tomber sur d'autres connaissances. Quand il arriva enfin devant la maison, il s'arrêta un instant. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Il remonta l'allée puis toqua à la porte, espérant qu'il y ait quelqu'un. Au bout d'un instant, on vient ouvrir. Le coeur de Stefan fit un bond en voyant son frère, Damon, à l'encadrement de la porte. Il allait bien. Cette certitude emplit le coeur de Stefan de joie. Tout ce qu'il avait fait - son départ de Mystic Falls, cette année passée avec Klaus, la perte d'Elena et de ses amis - avait servi à quelque chose. Et malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, Stefan ne regrettait rien. Pas quand il voyait Damon en bonne santé, l'air bouleversé devant lui.

"Stefan, je... mon dieu, tu..."

Il était rare de voir Damon bouche bée mais c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Stefan tomba dans les bras de son frère et le serra aussi fort qu'il le put.

"Tu m'as manqué," lui chuchota t-il.

"Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué," murmura son frère plus bas, toujours désireux de cacher ses sentiments.

Il n'avait pas changé sur ce point-là. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans leur maison puis rejoignirent le salon où ils s'installèrent tranquillement. Damon jetait sans cesse des coups d'oeils à Stefan, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était là devant lui.

"Je ne sais même pas par où commencer..." avoua Damon. "J'ai des milliard de questions à te poser, et tellement de choses à te dire."

"C'est la même chose pour moi. Mais je peux tout résumer en une seule phrase : je vais bien et je suis profondément heureux que tu le sois aussi."

"Quel idiot tu as été, n'empêche. Partir avec Klaus pour me sauver..."

"Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi," répliqua Stefan pour sa défense.

"C'est vrai mais là, c'était toi et pas moi."

"Damon, je suis là maintenant. Je te mentirais si je te disais que cette année a été facile mais je vais bien."

"J'ai voulu te chercher tellement de fois... Mais tu m'a envoyé ce mot et alors, j'étais perdu, tiraillé par le désir de t'écouter mais en même temps, de te sauver."

Stefan avait envoyé un mot à son frère, il y a sept mois de cela. Il lui avait dit de ne surtout pas aller à sa recherche, que c'était trop dangereux et de toute façon, impossible tant il voyageait dans le monde entier. Il reviendrait un jour, il le lui promettait. Et Damon avait écouté son frère.

"Tu as bien fais," lui assura Stefan. "Nous étions dans un pays différent tous les mois. Il aurait été impossible de me retrouver."

"Peut-être mais ça n'a pas été facile de rester ici en te sachant en danger permanent par ma faute."

"C'est le passé, tout ça. Bon, hum, Elena va bien ?"

Le visage de Damon s'éclaira à l'entente même du prénom d'Elena. Stefan en fut un peu chamboulé, mais pas surpris. Il était certain qu'une fois parti, Damon et Elena se rapprocheraient inévitablement. C'était lui qui les avait pratiquement poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre à cause de son départ.

"Oui. Elle sera contente de te revoir."

"Tu es avec elle, maintenant ?" osa demander Stefan d'un ton incertain.

Il n'avait pas pu se retenir de poser la question. Damon parut stressé tout d'un coup puis s'efforça ensuite d'aborder son expression la plus détachée.

"Non, bien sûr que non."

"Tu peux me le dire, tu sais. Je ne serais pas fâché ou je ne me sentirais pas trahi. Je m'y suis préparé, tu sais."

D'accord, il serait fâché et se sentirait trahi. Mais la partie sur le fait qu'il s'y était préparé était vrai.

"Stefan, ne sois pas stupide. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble."

"Très bien."

Il en fut heureux, mais pas autant qu'il s'y était attendu. Son coeur aurait dû exploser de joie dans sa poitrine. Elena était libre. Damon ne l'avait pas trahi. Il était content. Mais pas heureux. C'était bizarre, ce sentiment de joie mêlé à de l'incertitude. Il fronça les sourcils devant ce lot d'émotions qui l'envahissaient de toute part. Joie, tristesse, nostalgie, bonheur, tristesse. Depuis quand était-il aussi émotif ? Lui qui avait appris durant cette année à ne plus rien ressentir, à regarder des gens mourir avec un visage impassible. Klaus l'avait rendu froid comme la pierre.

"Je vais me coucher, je suis exténué." déclara t-il au bout d'un instant.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Mais il avait besoin de se retrouver seul dans un endroit pour repenser à tout ça. Pour la première fois depuis un an, il se coucha dans son lit, un immense trou dans le coeur. A des milliers de kilomètres de là, un autre coeur battait au même rythme que le sien.

_Journal de Stefan, 4:58.  
>Je suis de retour ! Mystic Falls, me revoilà. J'aurais cru qu'une fois ici, tout redeviendrait à la normale mais je n'arrête pas de penser à elle. Après tout, c'est grâce à elle que je m'en suis sortie cette année. Elle est la clé de ma survie. Elle est la clé de tout, à vrai dire. Plus j'y pense, plus j'en suis malade. Tout est embrouillé dans ma tête. J'aime Elena, je veux la reconquérir et l'aimer à nouveau comme je l'ai aimé auparavant. Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Mais il y a eu elle, et ça a tout changé. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis sûre de presque rien. Sauf d'une chose : je dois aller la chercher et la sauver. Elle l'a bien fait pour moi. Car oui, c'est elle qui m'a sauvé : Katherine Petrova. <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Après un an passé aux côtés de Klaus, suite au marché conclu avec ce dernier en échange de son sang pour sauver Damon, Stefan revient à Mystic Falls. Là-bas, il doit affronter son passé et tout ce qu'il a laissé derrière lui. Mais Stefan n'est plus le même en revenant et même si en façade, il s'efforce d'être celui que tout le monde a toujours connu, il est brisé de l'intérieur. De plus, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Katherine, celle à qui il doit tout. _

Fic en plusieurs chapitres. Il y aura beaucoup de flashbacks sur l'année passée, que ce soit du côté de Stefan ou du côté de ceux qui sont restés à Mystic Falls. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.  
>Bonne lecture ;)<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsque Stefan descendit en bas le lendemain matin, il sentit immédiatement son odeur. Cette odeur qui lui avait permis de tenir durant les mois les plus sombres de cette année, cette odeur qui lui avait donné une raison de vivre.<p>

Elle se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, l'air à la fois troublée et heureuse. Damon était à côté d'elle, une main sur son épaule. Ils n'avaient pas encore vu Stefan et semblaient très proches. Damon lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et Elena pressa sa main. Le coeur de Stefan se serra. Stefan se racla la gorge et descendit doucement les escaliers. Quand il croisa son regard, son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ce regard l'emporta des mois auparavant.

_Quelque part en Amérique, mois de mars._

_Klaus avait ordonné à Stefan de ramener du sang de l'hôpital de la ville d'à côté. C'est donc les bras chargés de sac remplis de poches de sang qu'il marchait sur la longue route qui menait à la bâtisse où ils logeaient avec Klaus. C'était plutôt une chance que Klaus désire du sang de l'hôpital : cela voulait dire qu'aujourd'hui, Stefan n'aurait à tuer personne. Toute cette année, tuer était devenu quelque chose de banal. Stefan ne faisait même plus la différence entre les femmes, les enfants ou les hommes. C'étaient tous du sang, aprè__s tout. Rien que du sang._

_Le soleil tapait sur sa peau, mais grâce à la bague qu'il avait en sa possession, cela n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit une silhouette bien connue qui s'avança vers lui, il crut bien être en proie à une hallucination. Il reconnut immédiatement ses longs cheveux bruns, ce regard pétillant de malice, cette démarche destinée à ne pas la quitter des yeux... Katherine. Les gens disaient toujours que Katherine et Elena se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Stefan, lui, reconnaissait toujours les deux femmes bien distinctement. Jamais il ne pourrait les confondre._

_"Katherine." dit-il en lâchant les sacs par terre. _

_Cette dernière lui sourit et s'arrêta quand elle fut près de lui. Elle était toujours aussi belle que dans son souvenir. C'était un fait que Stefan ne pouvait ignorer. C'était sa beauté qui avait attiré Stefan vers elle, et c'était cette beauté qui le tuait un petit peu plus à chaque fois qu'il la regardait._

_"Bonjour Stefan," dit-elle d'un ton malicieux. _

_Elle sourit et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, comme si des millions de projecteurs étaient braqués sur elle. Pourtant, il n'y avait que Stefan. Mais Katherine était le genre de femme à aimer se faire remarquer et à faire le show, même quand elle était toute seule. _

_"Que fais-tu ici ?"_

_"Je suis là pour toi, évidemment."_

_"Comment m'as tu retrouvé ?"_

_"Et bien, d'abord j'ai cherché toutes les informations sur Klaus auprès de mes connaissances. J'ai sillonné des dizaines de pays à la recherche d'indices qui pourrait me mener à vous deux. J'ai appris toutes ses habitudes, les lieux des résidences qu'il possédait, l'endroit où habitait ses plus fidèles alliés. Et me voilà." _

_Stefan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Katherine avait fait tout ça pour lui ? Non, il y avait forcément une autre raison. Peut-être avait-elle conclu un pacte avec Damon, ou bien quelqu'un d'autre. Mais elle ne pouvait être venue de son plein gré. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ?_

_"Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi avoir fais-tout ça ?"_

_"Allons, Stefan, tu sais très bien pourquoi." _

_Elle lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus que Stefan n'arriva pas à déchiffrer. Elle poussa un soupir et se mordilla la lèvre, ne le quittant pas des yeux. _

_"Parce que je t'aime, Stefan."_

Stefan rouvrit les yeux. Penser à ce moment-précis lui fit mal, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. C'était un souvenir qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui et qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier. Il descendit les quelques marches qu'il restait puis arriva en face d'Elena, qui était tremblante d'émotion. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et tenait toujours fermement la main de Damon comme si c'était sa seule bouée de secours.

"Alors c'est bien vrai, tu es de retour." déclara t-elle.

"Oui."

Ce fut tout ce qu'il réussit à répondre. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire et à lui expliquer mais il n'en trouva pas la force.

"Je vais vous laisser discuter," annonça Damon en regardant tour à tour Stefan puis Elena.

Damon sortit de la maison, laissant les deux anciens amoureux en tête à tête. Elena semblait plus stressée sans la présence de Damon à côté d'elle. Elle joua avec ses mains, baissa les yeux, inspira plusieurs fois puis au bout d'un moment, elle fit un pas en direction de Stefan.

"Je te déteste, tu sais." dit-elle d'une petite voix.

"Je sais."

"Je te déteste car tu es parti sans même me dire au-revoir. Je sais que j'ai une attitude égoïste car tu t'es sacrifié pour Damon et je t'aime pour ça, mais bon dieu, Stefan, ça a été tellement difficile. Katherine est venue donner le remède et m'a annoncé que tu t'étais offert à Klaus. J'ai juste eu ces explications. Tu t'imagines à quel point ça a été difficile de me lever chaque matin, ne sachant pas où tu étais ou même si tu étais encore en vie!"

Elena pleurait maintenant. Ses paroles étaient suivis d'un sanglot étouffé et cela brisa le coeur de Stefan de la voir dans cet état, tout ça par sa faute.

"Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Elena," répliqua Stefan en faisant un pas vers elle à son tour. "Ce marché avec Klaus était la seule manière pour Damon de vivre. Je n'ai pas eu le choix."

Il répétait cela sans cesse dans l'espoir qu'elle comprenne. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, bien sûr qu'il serait allé lui dire adieu mais en aurait-été t-il capable ? Lui faire face et lui dire adieu, peut-être pour toujours ? Il ne saura jamais la réponse.

"Oh, Stefan."

Elena se jeta dans ses bras, laissant échapper un dernier sanglot. Stefan retrouva enfin Elena et la serra comme si la fin du monde était imminente. Elle lui avait tant manqué. L'avoir près de lui paraissait presque irréel après cette année où Stefan avait bien cru ne jamais la revoir. Mais elle était là, tout contre lui, et il se laissa aller.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, enlacés comme autrefois, durant de longues minutes. C'était si facile d'être avec Elena : ce fut comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Il savait qu'il y aurait des choses à régler entre eux et il avait de nombreuses explications à lui donner mais pour l'heure, il profita de sa présence tout contre lui en essayant d'oublier tout le reste.

"Je t'aime," lui chuchota t-elle au creux de son oreille.

"Moi aussi."

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent tout naturellement, comme si elles avaient toujours été liées. Ce baiser effaça tous les doutes de Stefan. Ce baiser, c'était la promesse d'un avenir meilleur. Et Stefan devait s'y accrocher coûte que coûte.

Bien plus tard, Stefan retrouva Damon sur le perron. Ce dernier regardait le ciel avec attention, comme s'il était réellement intéréssé par celui-ci.

"Tu as changé," constata Stefan en affichant un petit sourire.

"J'apprends à apprécier la vie. Le fait de m'être retrouvé si près de la mort m'a fait réaliser à quel point la vie était magnifique parfois."

Damon haussa les épaules.

"Tu veux parler de l'année que tu as vécue ?"

"Non." répondit brusquement Stefan. "Pas encore."

"Très bien. Je peux au moins te demander à quel prix as-tu pu revenir ici ?"

Damon n'était pas bête, il savait que Stefan n'était pas revenu ici grâce à Klaus qui s'était lassé de lui. Stefan n'avait pas espéré le duper.

"Katherine."

"Quoi ?"

Damon se retourna d'un coup vers son frère, les sourcils froncés. L'entente même du prénom de Katherine l'avait réveillé de sa semi-contemplation du ciel.

"Katherine a échangé sa place avec moi. C'est elle qui est prisonnière de Klaus maintenant, et moi qui suis libre."

"Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça?"

"Je n'en sais rien."

Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Damon car cela revaudrait à lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé et c'était impossible.

"Bon, j'imagine que c'est une bonne chose. Elle t'en devait une, après toutes ces années."

"Damon, tu ne comprends pas."

Stefan resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de lâcher sa bombe.

"Je lui en dois une à mon tour, à présent. Je ne peux pas la laisser avec Klaus."

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?" demanda Damon, l'air perplexe.

"Que je vais repartir la chercher et la sauver."

"Quoi ? Es-tu sérieux ?"

Damon semblait ahuri à présent.

"Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre," répliqua Stefan. "Je te demande juste de l'accepter."


	3. Chapter 3

_Après un an passé aux côtés de Klaus, suite au marché conclu avec ce dernier en échange de son sang pour sauver Damon, Stefan revient à Mystic Falls. Là-bas, il doit affronter son passé et tout ce qu'il a laissé derrière lui. Mais Stefan n'est plus le même en revenant et même si en façade, il s'efforce d'être celui que tout le monde a toujours connu, il est brisé de l'intérieur. De plus, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Katherine, celle à qui il doit tout. _

Fic en plusieurs chapitres. Il y aura beaucoup de flashbacks sur l'année passée, que ce soit du côté de Stefan ou du côté de ceux qui sont restés à Mystic Falls. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.  
>Bonne lecture ;)<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cela faisait une semaine qu'Elena n'avait pas revue Damon. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, elle l'avait embrassé, le pensant mourant. Katherine était arrivée, avait donné l'antidote à Damon puis lui avait balancé la nouvelle du départ de Stefan d'un ton désinvolte. Elena s'était repassée cette scène des dizaines de fois dans sa tête, espérant que tout ça ait été un cauchemar mais ça n'en était pas un. Stefan était parti, sans même lui dire au revoir, et elle espérait toujours qu'il revienne. <em>

_"Salut." lui dit Damon quand il vient ouvrir la porte et qu'il la trouva sur le seuil. _

_"Je peux entrer ?" demanda t-elle, pas très sûre d'elle._

_"Bien sûr."_

_Damon referma la porte et la suivit dans le salon. Il semblait heureux de la voir, et cela fit plaisir à Elena. Voir Damon en bonne santé lui réchauffa le coeur. _

_"Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. On ne s'est pas vus depuis, hum, la dernière fois alors..."_

_"Je vais bien," répondit Damon. "Et toi ? Tu tiens le coup ?"_

_Il faisait référence à Stefan, évidemment. _

_"J'essaye, du moins. C'est difficile de vivre sans lui, de ne pas savoir où il est, ce qu'il fait. J'ai peur pour lui."_

_"C'est pareil pour moi. Il faut juste rajouter en plus la culpabilité."_

_"Tu n'y es pour rien," s'offusqua Elena._

_"Si je n'avais pas été mordu par un stupide loup-garou, je n'aurais pas été mourant et Stefan n'aurait pas été obligé de passer un marché avec Klaus."_

_"Damon !"_

_Elena se leva et rejoint Damon sur le canapé. Elle le serra contre elle comme si elle pouvait le réconforter de cette manière. _

_"Ce n'est pas ta faute," répliqua t-elle. "Si tu avais eu le choix, je pense bien que tu n'aurais pas voulu te faire mordre. Arrête de penser que tu es coupable."_

_Damon la serra plus fort et lui caressa les cheveux d'une manière tendre. Cela rappela inévitablement à Elena Stefan mais elle essaya de profiter de l'instant présent, avec Damon. _

_"Dis, j'ai une question," lui demanda t-il en se détachant d'elle. "Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre."_

_"Vas-y."_

_"Est-ce que tu m'as embrassé, l'autre soir ? Ou j'ai eu une sorte d'hallucination pendant que j'agonisais ?"_

_Elena se mit à gigoter sur le canapé de gêne. Elle rougit même un peu. Elle ne regrettait pas son geste - à ce moment-précis, c'était ce qu'elle désirait le plus. Mais aujourd'hui, après tout ce qui s'était passé, elle se sentait coupable. Le même genre de culpabilité que ressentait Damon. Tandis que Stefan passait un pacte avec Klaus pour sauver Damon, Elena embrassait son frère. Pas le genre de petite-amie idéale. Le pire avait été la remarque de Katherine : "Tu as le droit d'aimer les deux. Je l'ai fait." Elle ne voulait pas être comme Katherine, tiraillée entre deux frères pour finir par leur briser le coeur. C'était une des pires choses qui pourrait arriver. Mais pourtant... Elle aimait Stefan de tout son coeur. Il était son âme-soeur, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même quand ils étaient ensemble. Mais Damon... Il lui avait montré tant de fois qu'il l'aimait, et même si parfois il n'avait pas fait les bonnes choses, il s'était toujours rattrapé. Il l'aimait, et peu à peu, Elena commençait à l'aimer aussi. C'était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler._

_"Oui. Je t'ai embrassé."_

_Damon sourit et Elena ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Quand Damon la prit par le cou et qu'il rapprocha son visage du sien, elle ne bougea pas et se laissa faire. Elle se sentait tellement brisée de l'intérieur. Damon était là, Stefan ne l'était pas et elle était perdue. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, le coeur d'Elena se mit à battre plus vite et elle oublia tout le reste._

Damon était installé au Grill, pensant à ce baiser qu'ils avaient partagés il y a des mois de cela. Ils ne s'étaient plus embrassés depuis - mais n'en étaient pas moins restés proches. Il avait été là pour Elena quand elle se sentait seule et brisée (et cela arrivait fréquemment), et inversement. Ils s'étaient aidés mutuellement et à présent, Damon ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu traverser cette épreuve sans elle.

Ce qu'il ressentait pour Elena n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Katherine. L'amour qu'il portait à Elena était bon, juste. Katherine, c'était sans cesse de la douleur, de la peine et des mensonges. Cela n'avait rien de bon et de juste. Elena le rendait heureux, chose que Katherine n'avait jamais réussi à faire. C'était ironique, tout de même. Il avait toujours cru qu'il avait été le plus amoureux de Katherine entre lui et Stefan, mais aujourd'hui il se demandait si ce n'était pas l'inverse. Stefan aimait Elena, il était avec elle même. Pourtant, il désirait quand même partir sauver Katherine, la femme qui les avait brisé tous les deux il y a des années de cela. Une fois que lui avait rencontré Elena, Damon avait totalement oublié Katherine : en comparaison d'Elena, Katherine n'était rien. Mais pour Stefan, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Malgré la présence d'Elena dans sa vie, il n'avait jamais vraiment oublié Katherine.

"A quoi penses-tu ?" lui glissa Elena dans l'oreille en le faisant sursauter.

Il sourit à la vue de la jeune fille, qui s'installa tranquillement en face de lui. Elle commanda une limonade à Matt qui passait par là et qui lui ramena quelques minutes après.

"A Stefan."

"Tu dois être soulagé qu'il soit rentré."

"Pas toi ?"

Elena fronça les sourcils.

"Si, bien sûr que si. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

Merde.

"Pour rien, c'était stupide. Oublie."

"Il t'a dit quelque chose ?" demanda Elena sur un ton suspicieux.

"Non," dit-il en poussant un soupir.

Il était un piètre menteur, surtout avec Elena.

"Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler."

"Damon, dis-moi. S'il te plaît."

Elle lui jeta un de ces célèbres regards qui le faisait toujours flancher. Il se mordilla la lèvre et regarda ailleurs, n'importe où qui l'empêche de la regarder dans les yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de Katherine. Stefan s'était confié à lui, son frère, et non à l'ami d'Elena. Il n'avait pas le droit de trahir son frère et d'évoquer le projet de Stefan à Elena. Il ferait souffrir deux personnes, et il n'en avait pas envie. Autrefois, il n'aurait même pas réfléchi et aurait balancé cela avec un malin plaisir à l'idée que Stefan soit dans l'embarras. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus comme ça.

"Je suis désolé, Elena. Parle-en avec Stefan," lui dit-il en se levant.

Il quitta le bar avant qu'Elena ne puisse le rattraper. Dehors, il tomba nez à nez avec Caroline qui entrait dans le bar.

"Damon ! Tu as vu Stefan ? C'est génial qu'il soit revenu, pas vrai ?"

"Ouais, c'est super," confirma t-il en souriant.

"J'organise une fête demain soir, tu viens pas vrai ? J'allais justement au bar pour inviter tout le monde."

"Je serais là."

Une fête, voilà de quoi il avait besoin.

"Tu pourras prévenir Stefan si je ne le croise pas ?"

"Je le ferais."

"Génial ! A demain, alors."

Et en une seconde, elle ne fut plus là. Damon resta souriant quelques secondes après son échange avec Caroline : cette fille donnerait même le sourire à un mort. Ce qu'il était un peu, à vrai dire.

Il rejoint la maison en quelques minutes. Elle était déserte. Stefan devait sûrement être sorti. Il monta les escaliers et ses pas le menèrent dans la chambre de Stefan. Il avait posé sur son lit son sac à dos, encore ouvert. Sans le vouloir, Damon se dirigea vers celui-ci et l'ouvra. C'était mal, mais peut-être trouverait-il des réponses aux milliards de questions qu'il se posait. Il trouva une lettre un peu froissée mais dont l'écriture était encore lisible.

_"Stefan, _

_Demain matin, quand tu te réveilleras, nous ne serons plus là. J'ai passé un marché avec Klaus : il te rend ta liberté et prend la mienne. Je suis tout à lui, à présent. C'était la chose à faire, je n'ai pas trouvé un autre moyen pour te sauver. Je sais que tu dois être très en colère maintenant mais sache que je ne regretterais jamais mon choix. J'ai fais beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie mais te sauver n'en était pas une. Tu es libre de retourner à Mystic Falls et de retrouver Damon, Elena et toutes ces personnes qui sont chères à tes yeux. Je regrette de ne pas en faire partie. Tu sais, malgré toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je te l'ai répété mainte et mainte fois mais ce n'est pas par arrogance ou par provocation : j'espérais juste qu'un jour, tu me croirais enfin. Je t'aime. Je sais que j'ai gâché ta vie pour toujours mais j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras. Peut-être qu'on se reverra dans un millénaire. Après tout, nous avons toute l'éternité pour nous retrouver. Je vivrais toujours dans l'espoir secret que tu m'aimais aussi et que tu ne m'oublieras pas. Adieu. _

_Katherine."_


End file.
